The Alison Diaries
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: Random entries from Alison about Emily, her friends, family, events in her life etc. #Emison
1. Things that remind me of Emily

**Hey guys Ive hit a road block with 'Patchwork Hearts' at the moment. I am currently working on three possible candidates for the next chapter and will pick one to post but until ive worked that out i will go with my creative flow as it wants to go. Hence this random piece im posting today. It will be a collection of random diary entries of Alison's. Your continued support, patience and passion for these characters and my stories is greatly appreciated love to all who need it.**

 **THINGS THAT REMIND ME OF EMILY:**

(yes I know its a long list)

 _Emily's mine or at least I wish she was. She's my best friend & yet so much more._

Coffee cups, thunderstorms, warm summer breezes,

Raindrops, coconut lotion, starry nights, pillow fights,

Spotty socks, bike rides, hand written letters complete with stamps,

Leather Jackets, the scent of chlorine, popcorn and fairy floss,

Sunsets over the ocean, clean fresh sheets after a shower, romantic comedies,

Bubble baths, lemonade, poetry slams, jazz bands,

Late night drives,

Bear hugs & lady bugs.

Sound of the waves crashing on the beach,

strawberries, dusty books, sneakers, plaid shirts, mini skirts.

Tabby cats, ice-cream, yellow daisies, white daisies and all colours in between.

Perfect hair,

Rainbows & Willow trees.

Carousels and rollercoasters, music posters,

Brown eyes, fireflies.

Vanilla candles burning, sports teams, Jelly beans,

Phone Calls,

Skinny dipping in the dark, sneaking booze,

Photo frames, Board Games.

Paper Chains.

Hot chocolate, fuzzy slippers, good morning texts,

Soft kisses, bubblegum. Falling leaves.

Snowflakes, cupcakes,

muddy puddles,

Long walks, mermaids, music boxes,

Mani-Pedi's. Secrets, love notes,

Rowing boats, a bird on the wind.

Fast cars, sleepy puppies, fairytales.

Chocolate brownies, ripples on the water.

Root beer floats,

Sea shells. Jingle bells & Wishing Wells too.

Spa days and road trips,

Potato chips.

Blades of grass, pinky promises,

Sandlewood, citrus fruits, knee high boots

Loony tunes,

Short shorts, flip flops & candy shops.

Parchment paper, type writer,

Fireplace S'mores,

sexy pj's, morning fog,

Takeaway, soda cans and picnics in the park.

The hoot of an owl in a faraway tree.

Moonlight peeking behind the clouds.

A rose in bloom,

Blueberry muffins Baking,

Tree house ventures,

Sleepovers. Yoga poses & Afternoon naps.

 _All these things remind me of Emily even when she's not around. Especially when she's not around._

 **hope you enjoyed that as random as it was. i was trying to go for a romantic dream like vibe. Things that make Ali feel at peace. :)**

 **please please please review.**


	2. Birthdays Suck! Or Do They?

**Hey, here's a random oneshot. Alison's Birthday. Sort of Diary Entry/Inner thoughts.**

Birthdays. They're so trivial. On any other day people wouldn't acknowledge your existence let alone know how old you are or even your name. This changes when your birthday rolls around. Suddely they find it in themselves to actually give a damn. Everyone jumps out and yells surprise! It's kind of awkward really when you look around the room and see a bunch of people you either don't talk to, see on a regular basis or even know how they managed to get invited. Somehow they end up gathered in a room with blown up balls of air & sugar loaded edibles spread out on a table for them to stuff their faces.

Birthdays aren't special.

It's just a reminder that I'm 365 days older than the previous year. Another reminder that getting old and dying is a day closer than yesterday. Which only makes me think deep wrinkles, muffin top and back fat. Depressing right? Dramatic I know but still. Birthdays are stupid.

Every year my parents would try their hardest to make the day special. Attempting to put aside their anger and bitterness towards each other since the divorce (which was like a million years ago) & get along to make today one I would remember. Sadly every year was more memorable than the next for all the wrong reasons. It was never about me. All the fuss was pretty much just a show to make it look like they cared. All these people are here just to watch me blow out candles on a vanilla sheet cake & grab a slice before rushing home to watch the latest episode of Game of Thrones or some ridiculous reality show on cable.

The only thing about my birthday that I actually like is that my best friend Emily comes back to town. She moved away to be with her mum & dad in Texas. Before she moved we made her parents promise she could come back every year for a few days to spend my birthday together. I miss her all the time. She was one of the only people to make me smile on my birthday. Only Emily Fields has the power to make me lose myself in a fit of giggles until my stomach hurts. I remember one time she tackled me to the ground and started tickling me for no reason other than to get me to laugh.

I was in a bad mood because my mum had refused my request to take me to the mall for the Kate Spade Super Sale that was happening that weekend & I had stolen her credit card and gone anyway. She grounded me for a month. It was totally worth it though I ran into Emily there. Not that she shops at Kate Spade but we ate a huge Pretzel and ice cream Sunday from the germ infested food court. Best day ever it was! I swear Emily has magic powers. She just makes everything better. She is so beautiful and perfect she makes Miss Universe look like ...well not Miss Universe I guess. This year though Emily can't make it so I'm standing here in this room waiting desperately for everyone to go home.

They didn't want to be here and I didn't want to them either. I just wanted to go to bed and wake up the next day and forget about it. My dad came out of the kitchen carrying the cake with my name and happy birthday written in really bad cursive. It was barely legible. Everyone sung severely out of time & all I can thought about was I how much I wanted Emily and no one else. Finally I blew out the candles and cut the cake. Slowly the people shuffled on home. After what felt like hours it was over.

Thank god!

Closing my eyes, I out of nowhere get the feeling I'm not alone. There's a scratching noise coming from inside the closet. Should I even bother to look? It's probably the dog. For some reason he likes sleeping in there. Shaking the thought from my mind I try to go to sleep. The scratching continues. Shut up Pepe I say in my head. Again and again the scratching continues. Finally I get up turning The light on in Frustration ready to murder Pepe for annoying me on this already stupid and lack lustre day that it is and it shouldn't be.

What happened next you ask? Well turns out it was Emily! She had jumped out and yelled Surprise and knocked me off my feet with the best of hugs she's ever given me. When I asked what she was doing here after she said earlier that she wasn't going to make it. She told me my parents had organised it together. I should really give them a break huh? She said happy birthday, handed me a card and kissed me. She really kissed me like I swear time stood still for a good few minutes. In mere minutes Emily had turned the shittiest of days into the best day like she has done for me every day since I met her. I knew I could count on her for life! She is my best friend & soulmate.

 **The End. Reviews appreciated. :))**


	3. Meeting Spencer Hastings

**Hey here's a random diary entry/Inner thoughts from Alison about Spencer. . I will have entries for Hanna, Aria, Emily and a few others soon :)**

 **Have a great week you awesome peeps!**

Have I ever told you about the times i met my three best friends? Let me tell you about my best friend Spencer Hastings.

I first met Spencer when she moved to Rosewood. Right next door as it happens.I remember the day I spotted the moving truck one Sunday morning. It was a ridiculous time of the morning to have arrived but like whatever.

The Hastings family ran time themselves rather than time dictating to them when and where things should happen. At first glance they seemed a very entitled type of family. Mr and Mrs Hastings both lawyers. That was obvious from the pantsuits they arrived in. Pressed within an inch of their lives and not a single lose thread in sight.

Both stern looking like they belonged on the cover of some boring business studies textbook. Their two daughters both tall, thin and like clones of each other. Melissa as I would come to know her was a full on control freak obsessed with being the best at everything.

Winning her parents approval for every little thing she did. Also she wore nothing but the best in fashion labels and by the best I mean color co-ordinated sweater sets. What a try-hard.

The other was Spencer at first I thought she was just like Melissa. Unlike her older sister Spencer had a sense of humor and was able to at least pretend like she was somewhat normal and a little more relaxed than the others. Although she still competed with her sister for her parents affections.

I guess I related to her on that level. My older brother Jason and I were always butting heads where our parents attention was concerned. Spencer although wound up slightly tighter than the average person. She was actually a half decent human. Which in Rosewood you were hard pressed to find.

Sad really, but that's reality in a town like this. Image is everything. Image is key. If your image was tainted or the skeletons in your closet got loose that's the end of you. If you didn't measure up to that expectation then you were to be tossed out with the rest of the trash on Thursday nights waiting for the garbage truck to collect you. The first time I spoke to Spencer was when my mum had invited the Hastings over for a formal dinner party.

Lame. My mother & Mr Hastings seemed to be the only ones enjoying themselves. Everyone else seemed to be staring their watches willing them to move forward in time. Later I found out mum and Spencer's dad had been having an affair for the years that followed. I should have picked up on that this particular night. They didn't stop talking and openly flirting with one another when they realized they'd attended the same college. Anyways Spence and I talked a bit having escaped the dinner and retreated to my room.

She stood awkwardly in the centre of it for sometime letting her eyes do the walking over the french provincial style I had chosen, until my horde of books on the shelf caught her eye. I should have known she'd be a bookworm. We discussed most of the themes and characters of most of them well into the late hours of the night exchanging thoughts & theories of the murder mysteries we hadn't yet finished. She was smart, quick witted and a mean scrabble player too. I should have guessed that. She read the dictionary for fun. Spencer keeps me on my toes most days. She keeps my mind sharp. I like that most about her. She challenges me to be more than I am. Who couldn't use a friend like that?

I could tell we were going to be great friends. I was fairly certain I didn't want her as my enemy. She's too smart. Id surely lose not that I'd openly admit that to anyone especially Spencer! She'd hang it over me for the rest of my life.

 **Enjoy and leave a review please. xx  
**


	4. Meeting Hanna Marin

**Alison's Diary Entry:**

 _The day I met Hanna Marin..._

Let me tell you about the time I met Hanna Marin. I believe it was a Tuesday in summer.

I was in line at the Dairy Queen on Fleet Street applying lip balm waiting for an ice-cream (rather impatiently I might add).

It was like a billion degrees outside and this place was the only building with working air conditioning. Upon first appearances I knew she wasn't at all part of the usual crowd I roll with. She was a bigger girl back then you see. Her clothes were dated like she'd picked them from a charity shop downtown. Definitely not King James Mall material.

Tight in the all the wrong places and severely miss matched.

Her hair looked like it hadn't had any treatment in I don't know how long and lacking serious highlights.

She was sitting at a table scraping the inside of her ice-cream cup with a spoon. It was like seeing a puppy at the pound. We're all one bad decision away from being a complete and total loser. She needed me. Someone had to turn this pumpkin into a princess. Something about her screamed special & no I'm not referring to 'stop eating the paste special'.

I introduced myself and dragged her out of that place before she could get two words in. I took her back to my house gave her my best shampoo and conditioner to take home and told her she didn't have to eat her feelings. She broke down in tears right then and there. Details of her life just spilling out of her like her muffin top over the waist of her mum jeans.

She told me her parents had just split up because her ass of a dad cheated on her mum with another woman named Issabelle. What is it with Dad's in this town? They can't seem to keep it in their pants. I invited her to stay over. I spent the night telling her she didn't have to feel like a loser if she didn't want to.

If she wanted it bad enough she could do anything and be anyone she wanted. She had all the power if only she knew how to use it. Underneath her chubby figure was a good heart. She was kind and one of the first few people who actually got me to talk about things I didn't dare talk about with anyone. Like how I constantly felt all alone even when surrounded by a bunch of people. People I don't even care to know the names of much less who they are.

Hanna was different. Refreshingly so. She opened my eyes. I'm grateful to her for that. She didn't care I'd stop by her house in my sweats and low ponytail. She didn't judge me for wearing last season jimmy choo's twice in one week to school. She didn't care for the superficial crap most other people I knew did. She was just so unlike anyone that I was drawn to her. She let me be something I hadn't been in a long time. I could be Human, complete with flaws. I was free to make mistakes, trip over myself laughing about the silliest of things. She got me to laugh, a lot & if you knew anything about my life there wasn't much to laugh about.

It was a nice change of pace spending time with Hanna over the years & she got on well with Spencer to. that was a bonus. Still she asked me about fashion, makeup and diet tips but i didn't mind. It was good having someone to pass my knowledge of such things if only to help her confidence grow. I could tell back then that this girl was gonna set the world on fire one day. She would accomplish great things and I cant help but feel a little proud that I had a hand in that.

I knew Hanna Marin was someone I would be glad I had in my corner one day & looking back on things now. I know I was right.


	5. Halloween

**Hey loves, How's life? here's a new addition to this collection of Ali Diaries/Inner Thoughts.**

 **HALLOWEEN!**

It's Halloween. The best and worst time of the year. Depending on who you ask I guess. Everybody gets to dress up as wacky, slutty or as scary as they like and for a time they get to pretend to be someone else. Hell, I pretend to be just about anyone else other than myself on such as regular basis I'm an expert.

All sorts of people can disguise themselves and be whoever they want. They choose a character and make up a whole different life! ...Oh wait that's just me. Although I give myself props for such a disguise as my alter ego Vivian Darkbloom. The purpose of which wasn't all fun and games but rather to save my life but that's another story.

Most of my life is less than desirable except my friends; Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily. They risk life and limb for me. I know they have my back. At least we try to which is rare in a messed up town like Rosewood. it's riddled with creepy older men, mothers who drink their body weight in wine because they're married to those creepy older men, murderous raving lunatics and lets not forget the back stabbing bitches (literally). Yes I know you are rolling your eyes right now because I was one of them once upon a time.

Rosewood during Halloween is pretty much the same as it is the rest of the year. except its over dressed in cobwebs, fallen leaves and spooky things. A simple knock of a door brings to candy a plenty. Good deal right? Possibly. On the other hand Halloween could have been conjured up as a holiday by a group of pedo's to prey on innocent children. Just the thought makes me sick.

However most people don't focus on that type of stuff. They focus on the _trick or treat_ part. I myself am more in favour of the trick part. It's sort of fun to scare someone but as I've learned there is a limit. I scared my friends good once. In a 'haunted house' I pretended that someone was after me. It was only Noel Kahn but they didn't know that at the time. Then the real nightmare began when someone was actually threatening me.

Sending me notes as -A. After that Halloween wasn't as appealing anymore. That was years ago. Now I spend this day with my wife and twin girls making it as fun as possible. You're not a kid for very long and we want ours to stay kids enjoying life for as long as possible.

 **Thanks for reading! review please!**


	6. Meeting Aria Montgomery

**Meeting Aria Montgomery.**

Let me tell you about the time I met Aria Montgomery.

It happened on a Friday one Fall afternoon. She was lazing on the grass in the park with a sketch book and pencil scratching away with no care for the hot guys across the way playing football-shirtless I might add. She seemed so engrossed in her task. Every so often she looked up as if she were studying something with her eyes then back down to her page to scribble some more.

Turns out she has been staring at a guy. Just not the footballers. A guy is sitting on a park bench reading a novel. Mr Fitz! Our english teacher. Well i cant judge her for that one can I? He is handsome in a nerd kind of way. Plus I met him once before in a college bar of all places (yes I know I wasn't supposed to be there. Move on will you?). Cece dragged me along to one of her college parties, not that she had to do much arm twisting to get me to agree to go.

Aria was a spunky little brunette who by the look of her wardrobe choices wasn't afraid to be a little wacky. Clearly she wasn't one to follow the crowd unlike me of course who just had to fit in more often than not with the 'cool older kids'. She was a mix and match type of girl. She was wearing spots with stripes and she would wear lace with leather. I honestly don't know how she does it but whatever look she picks she totally rocks it. I decided to sit down next to her complaining that the five inch heels I was wearing were giving me blisters. I remember commenting her on her sketch.

Shes quite the talented little artist. She told me her mum was an artist and that whatever skills she had as one came from her. She told she liked to write poems and short stories too. It was her escape much like my own writing, reading and alter ego Vivian Darkbloom got me away from everything too. We sat there for a while just watching the world go by while she continued sketching random people in the park until the sky turned dark. She invited me to have dinner at her house with her family and let me tell you they're pretty good at playing charades and winning. She had a brother like me. Younger instead of older but much the same broody and mysterious personality that my own brother Jason did.

That night at Aria's house I remember laughing until my stomach hurt watching her parents trying to act out the title 'Mean Girls'. I remember thinking they looked so happy as a married couple (until their bitter divorce, cause yes another father in this town cant control himself'). the next day i introduced to Aria to Spencer and Hanna. They totally loved her. My group of friends was shaping up quite nicely. Something or someone was still missing. Little did I know I would meet the final and most important member of our group and my life; Emily Fields in the library at school but that's another story.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. MEETING Emily

**Here's a new chapter/story. I know its been a long time. Sorry. Hope you like .Please review.**

Meeting Emily:

Now this is the story of how I met Emily Fields. I first laid eyes on her in the school library during a study session. Spencer, Aria, Hanna and I were cramming for an upcoming test. Not that we wanted to. It was Spencer's idea mostly. She was scribbling in her notebook and mumbling to herself.

Aria was off with the pixies doodling 'Mrs Ezra Fitz' in her notebook. Hanna was filing her nails and chatting with Mona about the latest Hollywood gossip. I was bored out of my mind watching the clock tick by -slowly. I could feel my eyes drooping when I spotted her. Someone new to school. I know everyone in this school and everyone knows me. She's gorgeous ill give her that.

However this girl was new not only to Rosewood High but to Rosewood itself I'm sure. I'd never seen her before. Tall and tanned with legs for days. She seemed nervous as she tiptoed through the library stacks. Her eyes kept darting upward and across the room up and over to the far corner of the library. I follow her line of sight to Bridget Woo. She was doing some weird strip tease dance (without the strip part) for Noel Kahn. I look back to the new girl. She's half smiling and biting her lower lip. She can't keep her eyes of her.

BUSTED! New girl likes the ladies. So that's her secret. I bet she doesn't even realise it yet. Poor sweet thing must be in denial. She probably glommed onto some idiot to keep up appearances . Ahh and I'm correct not 10 seconds later Ben what's-his-name starts making Out with her and by the looks of it she's not at all interested. New Girl is still staring at Bridgets dance moves.

I make an excuse to leave my friends and start making my way through the maze of books, trying to get a better look at the girl and maybe find out her name.

I stop in my tracks when i see Paige McCullers. She's watching the new girl too, practically drooling at the mouth.

Urghh paige she's got no chance with the new girl. Ben's still all over the girl and she looks like she wants an out. She needs to be rescued & I am all too happy to oblige. I wander over and make some snarky comment in Ben's direction about his caveman ways and push him off.

I am successful and he just leaves. I dont even bother introducing myself i just smile at her. She smiles back. There's a twinkle in her eye. I know that twinkle well. In fact i have that same twinkle in my eyes when i know what i want and how to get it. Leaning forward i whisper in her ear. She blushes. She adorable.

Suddenly I find her lips pressed to mine.

New girl kissed me. It was quick like a lightening strike but it renders me immobile for a moment or two. I could feel that kiss in my fingers and toes. My head is spinning and i imagine the clock on the wall going crazy in all directions. Time has no place here. It's irrelevant now. My time will now be measured by the moments i spend with her.

Within seconds she pulls back mortified at what's she just done. I smile sympathetically at how innocent she is. I sweep the pad of my thumb over her lip where my lipgloss has made itself at home.

"Dont worry, it'll be our little secret." She lets out a sigh of relief. This spontaneous encounter is about to come to a screeching halt and i dont want it to so all my energy goes into kissing her back. She follows my lead but i sense she's self conscious.

I take her hand leading her away from the safety of the stacks that had hidden us from prying eyes. I lead her out of the library and through the school to an empty supply closet. "Not my first choice for a makeout session but it'll do until we find somewhere better." I say as i close the door behind us, Darkness falls over us. I'd forgotten to turn on the light but neither f us seem to mind.

"I'm Emily" Her voice so soft and I find myself wanting all of this girl to myself. I'm Alison Dilaurentis and I've never been one to share.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." Again i imagine the clocks spinning out of control. This girl will be the death of me.

 **PLEASE REVIEW. XX**


End file.
